Filamentary materials include fibers in single and multiple strands, flat bands, or tubing produced in long lengths and conveniently wound on spools. The various filamentary materials may be either natural or synthetic fibers, glass or metal. Such materials are commonly utilized as reinforcements for plastic or elastomeric compounds or may themselves be fabricated into integral items as in the textile industry. Regardless of the application, it is customary to withdraw the filamentary material from the spool at or near the location it is being used. To facilitate such removal, the spool is customarily mounted on a spindle or let-off device which permits the spool to rotate as the filament is withdrawn.
Because payout of the filament from the spool may be at a high linear velocity, thereby imparting substantial momentum to the spool and related spindle mounting components, it is necessary to dissipate force rapidly in the event the filament breaks or the take-up velocity suddenly decreases. In either situation, filament tends to be payed out more rapidly than it is needed until rotation of the spool can compensate. Obviously, the problem is greatly multiplied when a creel assembly carrying up to several hundred spools is being used. Numerous braking devices have been developed for use with creels. Many of these provide for the filament to be payed out under tension greater than what is required for payout from the spool. As the tension decreases, with slack in the filament, the braking force is applied to slow the rotation of the spool. Further, the amount of tension to be maintained in the filament must be variable in order to accommodate operations with different filaments under various conditions. In the past, such creels having variable tension control have often required multiple individual adjustments and have not been desirably compact. Some designs have even required tension adjustments during payout of the filament, as the spool is emptied. In other instances, creels have exhibited undesirable hunting or loping in the form of periodic variations about a desired tension, particularly in high-tension applications.
One of the more commercially successful tension control devices used in the tire industry is in accordance with Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,143. That device has a support structure which carries a spool support and a separately mounted rotatable pivot shaft. A first lever arm fixed on the pivot shaft carries a guide for tensioning the filamentary material as it is withdrawn from a spool mounted on the spool support and a brake which selectively engages the spool support. A second lever arm fixed on the pivot shaft is operatively connected with an air cylinder which effects a biasing that is transmitted to the first lever arm via the pivot shaft.
Tension control devices according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,143 have demonstrated exemplary operating characteristics under a variety of conditions and with a variety of filaments. However, there are several situations in which these tension control devices are not well suited. It has been found that the control arm and guide roller are vulnerable to damage from over-tension possibly caused by entanglement of the spooled material. In instances where the filamentary material is a heavy gauge wire, the guide roller imparts a "cast" or distortion to the shape of the wire. This may lead to a less than satisfactory end product or the need to provide additional manufacturing equipment to straighten the wire. To the present time, there has been no comprehensive device for dispensing heavy filamentary material from a spool. Yet a third problem is that the control arm and roller inhibits closely mounting the multiple tension controllers on the creel assembly.